ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phantom Worm
Testimonials *solo by a skilled PLD75/DNC35 + Joyeuse with minor difficulty. NPC started with no MP because I forgot to rest. Also had no Yagudo Drinks on me. Ran low on MP but not low enough to prevent casting reprisal. Despite being claimed a BLM, this worm literally never casted a single spell on me. It decided to try and melee me down, and hit hard. Hit for around 100 dmg unblocked, 35 with block. Crits were around 200 which made it difficult to keep MP high enough for Parade Gorget use. Spammed Curing Waltz II until Sentinel was up, then used it to buy some time to use Atonement. I strongly believe this fight would have been easier if I was prepared. It took a very long time due to my inability to hold any amount of TP for weapon skills. Bismarck.Stephano Stephanox 14:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *solo by RDM75/DNC37 with difficulty due to the agro of 2 Diplopod, otherwise it was an easy fight... Just long 15min~ *solo by 74MNK/NIN with 2hr, Asuran Fists at every 100 TP. Have counter-stance on, keep shadows up, and have focus and dodge up before 2hr. *solo by 75NIN/DNC *solo by 75DRG/Mage *solo by 75THF with status bolts *Easily solod by 75pup/nin, using whm automaton. *solo by 75BLU/NIN using 1 Yagudo Drink and Echo Drops if needed. *solo by 75SMN/WHM Using Predator Claws and releasing and resting; a long fight. --FFXI-TheLostSoul 10:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) *duoable by 75COR/NIN using Joyeuse for TP and Slug Shot with mage support for silena/haste/cures. Maybe soloable, might try again. 19:00, 3 March 2008 (UTC) *solo by 75SMN/SCH the fight will be very easy, just do sublimation before spawn the mob then use Garuda with Predator Claws, recover mp first with Sublimation than with Elemental Siphon, Aspir also could be very useful since Phantom Worm is a BLM **I find Aspir to be very useful for this, so cast it whenever it's up. Use Alacrity so you can cast Aspir again twice as fast. Makes the fight easier and faster combined with Sublimation and Elemental Siphon (just don't accidentally run into Quake like I've done a few times). Ferretclaw 07:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *Duoable with WAR75/NIN37 as tank and DRK75/THF37 as DD. Stuns help keep the nastier casts under control and buys the WAR time to recast Utsusemi. As is typical for worms, DRK absorbs are highly effective, and Aspir can easily pull around 100MP off the Worm if the DRK has Dark Magic capped. Both will probably be orange to red HP at the end of the fight. OddOne 03:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) *Solo by 75RNG/NIN with very little trouble, Do NOT move in range to WS until he starts casting Quake or Stone IV(you must be quick about it if Stone IV is being casted), any other spell subjects you to either getting nailed with a stonega III, or hit with Gastric Bomb, Silence.. Careful when running out of range while engaged.. you will auto-disengage causing the mob to go unclaimed.. RMT, if they're there, will most likely attempt to claim him if this happenes, so disengage after WS and immediatly put another arrow/bolt/bullet on him to keep him claimed, I recommend always having bloody bolts on hand when fighting, in the event you get hit with stoneaga III, if you're not dead you will be very close. Gov 05:03, 12 July 2008 (UTC) *Solo by a 75BST/WHM. I used raptors and CC to take him down. If you do use raptors and then join the attack I advise to use CC next to tranfer hate away. CC does a good job and when she dies you can get a raptor. If your worried about someone claiming, disengage before pet dies and get out of range. You can easier wait for timer cool down but take note of his strong regen. --Kaosis 18:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *Also soloed this as 75 BST/NIN I used a Ovinnik (tiger) that spawn in the lower area of kuftal, I didnt need any pet food and my pet had about 50% hp left. Fight took 2 mins. Gempig ~ Remora